Why?
by MaxN04
Summary: About a kid discovering themselves. What will they uncover? How will they react? Clary, Jace, Simon, Izzy, Alec and Magnus will be seen but mainly based around some 'abandoned' siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi.**

 **This is my second fanfiction that I am publishing.**

 **I have not updated my other fanfiction in forever but that is because I left my USB sticks in Ireland that has my copy of chapter 3 and I only like the original, I don't like replacements.**

 **This just popped into my head.**

 **Sorry for the shortness.**

 **Please check out AllieP03.**

My sisters always teased me about my hair colour.

It wasn't fair.

They shouldn't be allowed to tease me just because of my hair colour.

It doesn't mean they have a right to tease me. Does it?

Sometimes I hate the colour of my hair.

Why couldn't I have red hair or brown hair or white hair like everyone else?

It's just not fair.

Why was I born different?

What did I ever do wrong.

I wish mum and dad were still here to protect me from my sisters.

I wish they were still here so they could answer my questions.

I wish mum and dad were still here and not in the unknown.

I wish they were still here so me and my sisters weren't going into the system.

Why did they disappear?

Why did they leave?

Why did they cry?

Why did they cut?

Why did they burn?

Why did they bruise?

Why didn't they say bye?

Why didn't they stay?

Why didn't they smile?

Why didn't they laugh?

Why didn't they love?

Why didn't they feel?

 **Hi.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Please review, favourite, follow or the other thing.**

 **Also, What do you think the kids hair colour is and what gender the kid is.**

 **This would be on the first chapter but I forgot to add it and then it was a butt and did stuffs and I am terrible with electronics so after trying to upload it, I gave up and am just doing this.**

 **CWBLOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi.**

 **Chapter 2.**

 **No one has answered my questions from Chapter 1.**

 **The answers to the questions will be revealed.**

 **Please check out AllieP03.**

* * *

"Summer Melodie Lewis-Fray-Fairchild." The social worker sternly addressed me. This wasn't going to be fun. I was officially five. Lucky me. My parents disappeared off the face of the earth four years ago. I have no family that wants me. I don't know if I'm even an only child or not.

"Yes, Mrs Noble?" I answer politely and respectfully, just like Mrs Noble had taught me. Mrs Noble was a lady of old age disease. I think she is in her sixties, but I don't know for sure because its rude to ask a lady her age.

"Why can't you just behave yourself?" She asked me exasperatedly with a disappointed look on her face. It made me sad. I don't like disappointing her. She's the closest thing I have to family.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Noble." I say sniffling because my nose was starting to run because of the cold. "May I please have a tissue?" I ask her knowing that she always has tissues on her.

"Here you go Deary," She says handing me a tissue whilst smiling kindly at me.

"Thank you, Obrigado, Gracious, Dank je, Je vous remercie, Dziękuję Ci, спасибо." I said in English, Portuguese, Spanish, German, French, Polish and Russian.

"Your welcome. It's good to see that you're still learning your languages." Mrs Noble said lovingly.

"I will always learn languages. It is one of the few constant things that I have. I wouldn't dare give it up. Not for the world, not for anything, not for anyone. Well, . . . that's actually a lie. I would give it up for the one other constant thing in my life." I say to her throwing my dirty tissue in the bin.

"And what exactly is this other constant thing in your life, Lou?" Mrs Noble asked me. She's the only one who calls me Lou. She came up with it. She wanted me to have a nickname that came from part of my name that isn't exactly obvious.

"You of course. You've been there my whole life. I said my first word to you. I took my first steps towards you. I have done all my firsts with you." I say climbing up onto the couch that she was sitting on and resting my head on her lap.

* * *

 **Hi.**

 **Sorry but I have decided to be doing short chapters.**

 **Mainly because I am lazy and writing this stuff near midnight because my friend, AllieP03 got me hooked on Once Upon A Time.**

 **Maybe if I get bored during lunch, or run out of Once Upon A Time, I will make more chapters or make a longer chapter.**

 **I lied at the top of the chapter.**

 **I thought I would make it long and answer the questions . . . but . . . instead, if you want another chapter, answer my questions from the last**

 **chapter.**

 **If you don't remember what they were, here's a little reminder.**

' **What do you think the kids hair colour is and what gender the kid is?'**

 **Obviously, the answer to the second question is quite obvious.**

 **I need a correct answer to each question to publish the next chapter.**

 **For some reason, I feel like Rumpelstiltskin has possessed me and put those words in my head.**

 **Probably because he loves making deals and because it sounds a lot like what he would say, at least to me it does.**

 **Oh, and to make it more interesting, let's see who can answer this chapters questions as well.**

 **This chapters questions are:**

 **Do you want Clary, Jace, Simon, Alec, Magnus and other family members POV?**

 **Who actually knows what POV, AU and AN mean?**

 **Who wants a shout-out? Cause you can get one by answering my questions.**

 **For the question 2), say what each of them means and answer correctly to get your shout-out.**

 **Put your answer to question 1), in a review.**

 **Ba bye Dearie.**

 **Remember, answer the questions correctly, or no more published chapters.**

❤ **CWBLOC❤**

 **Oops, almost forgot.**

 **Read, Review, Favourite, Follow or the other thing I feel like I have forgotten. (** **probably my sanity** **)**

 **Ta Ta**


End file.
